An Angel Falls
by Iceprincess813
Summary: A different Scenario for Buffy fans, A what if. This does not follow the ending of the series. An Angel Falls in Sunnydale with a mission Known only to the ones that sent her.Even she is unaware of her true reason for being.
1. Fallen

AN ANGEL FALLS.  
  
Sunnydale  
  
The moon barely shone through the thick clouds that hung low in the sky. What a night. Balmy air blew gentle breezes across an upturned face. Spike was beat. Seven vampires all in one night. And still Buffy saw him as nothing but a monster. At least Giles saw to it that he was allowed to stay in the basement of her house. His old lair was no safe place to leave Dawn whenever they needed to go out and patrol. He didn't mind too much that Buffy only saw him as an inconvenience. He didn't mind much these days. Hell he'd even put up with Drusila again if only to feel something other than this acceptance.  
Why had he calmly accepted Buffy's treatment of him. Even Xander did not stir him to rage anymore. True the crippling headaches had helped his urge to kill the simpleton, but still, he should at least get angry and plot revenge for when he can. A spark of something white lit the sky for a brief moment. It was too soon for the sun to be up he had at least forty- five minutes. The white light seemed to getting bigger. No, it was getting closer. The light was not a light at all but a ball of cloth. As the cloth fell faster and faster, Spike noticed that it was moving as if something was tangled inside of it.  
Spike stepped back as the cloth landed with a dull thud in the soft grass. He wondered what it was even as he approached the cloth. Nothing could have survived that fall. As Spike moved to investigate the liquefied mess, it moved. The imprint of a hand as it clawed its way free of the cloth halted any images of death that Spike might have had. As fast as he could he helped to unravel the mass of shimmering cloth. He felt as he had been staked in the gut as he looked into a pair of deep brown eyes that beseeched him, for what, he wished he knew.  
"Are you all right?" Spike asked.  
"Please.send me back." The eyes overflowed and tears fell freely as her head lowered. Her chocolate skin was covered then only by cloth and long curly black hair. She then said something Spike could not understand but caused his ears to ring. The pain was almost as excruciating as his headaches whenever he tried to hurt a human. "I just want to go home." She clung to him as he scooped her up into his arms. The sun would definitely be up soon , he would let Buffy deal with her. Spike did not understand the protective feelings that seemed to envelope him as she clutched his coat in her frail fingers. Sobs racked her body as he headed for home.  
"Let me guess." Was Buffy's surly reply as Spike knocked on her door minutes from sunrise. "You can't sleep, do you need a cup of warm milk? What's that?" She asked as Spike shoved past her and deposited his bundle on her bed.  
"You deal with her, I'm off to bed. Good day then."  
Buffy looked over at the silent girl that sat on her bed. "Oh dear." She muttered as the girl began to sob as if her entire world had ended.  
  
~ Que Buffy's Theme Music.~ 


	2. Deluge

"Hmmmm" was all Giles could think to say as he observed the silent girl sitting docile on Buffy's bed. "And she has sat all day, no food, no bathroom, not even an itch you say? She has not wiped a single tear, although from the looks of it there has been plenty." Giles sat beside her and took her hand. When he received no response he stood again.  
  
Buffy shrugged her shoulders, "Spike brought her placed her there and went to die. I mean bed."  
  
"Buffy you really have to get used to him being here, it really is for the best." Giles said exasperated with her continued hostility. "Ah Willow," Giles motioned the witch forward. "Have you found anything on her, how she might have gotten here, who she is?"  
  
Willow shook her head and frowned. "No one here is missing any relatives, no one in the area and beyond has a missing person report that matches her description. She has nothing on her that would tell us who she is." Willow said and sighed in defeat. "We'll just have to wait for Spike to get up and tell us where he found her. Speaking of Spike, I think I hear him now."  
  
"I'll go tell him to get his butt up here." Buffy said and left the room.  
  
"Giles," Willow said, "she moved."  
  
"What?" Giles looked at Willow from where he had been studying his books.  
  
"She moved," Willow pointed at the girl who looked towards the door at the sound of Spike and Buffy's voices. Willow ran from the room "Buffy, She moved," Willow announced.  
  
"That would be good, why?" Spike asked as he noticed Buffy's amazed look.  
  
"Where you sat her, she has sat," Buffy explained to his back as he rushed into her room. He was almost immediately beside the weeping girl. She looked up at him and broke down into heartrending sobs that shook her entire body. Spike enfolded her into his arms. "Aww, Ducks, what's the problem?"  
  
There was a collective gasp as she inhaled and wailed, "You left me." She hiccuped, "I lose the only home I've ever known, I'm stuck in this body, and then you left me." She clung tenaciously to his shirt.  
  
Buffy tried hard not to laugh at Spike's panic stricken look as he tried to calm the weeping girl. "Hey, technically he did not leave you; he was right downstairs," Willow said as she handed Spike a handkerchief. As he wiped her face, her breathing slowly returned to normal.  
  
"What are you?" Giles asked and crouched down beside her.  
  
"A Dominion," the words were muffled against Spike's shirt.  
  
Giles fell on his backside beside the bed. Buffy gave him an odd look. In response to her look he said, "It's one of the choirs of angels." He then turned back to the girl and asked, "Your name, what is your name?" She opened her mouth and spoke. Spike winced and leapt away from her. "Why are you here?" Giles asked.  
  
"Well, I asked the Father why He created such a troublesome race as humans, and you don't ask impertinent questions like that. A body was chosen for me and I was sent here." Spike was quick with the handkerchief in anticipation of the flood that came after her words.  
  
"My guess would be, we have to take care of her and protect her and make sure she is okay." Giles stood and cleaned his glasses.  
  
"Oh yeah, like we can afford another mouth to feed." Buffy frowned.  
  
"You will be blessed for aiding me in my time of need." The girl said. Buffy would have said more but the phone rang. As Willow left to answer the phone, the doorbell chimed.  
  
"Let me guess: another angel?" Buffy muttered and headed to the door.  
  
"Yes actually," A tall stranger said as he and another man strolled into the room. Buffy never had a chance to reach the front door. "I just thought I would give you a warning that we were coming, so I rang the door.  
  
"Bell, It's a doorbell." His companion said.  
  
"Whatever," The tall one said, dismissing the trivial fact.  
  
The girl said two names that made Spike wince. She stood and fell to the floor. "Why can't I do it?" She pouted. Spike was once again wiping tears.  
  
"It's called walking, one foot in front of the other," Buffy said dryly.  
  
"Can I go home?" She wailed.  
  
"Sorry, no," The tall one said, "We just came here to give you a bit of knowledge about basic human functions; the rest you have to learn on your own." The two men set down the heavy suitcases they were carrying.  
  
"Are you moving in too?" Buffy asked as Willow walked into the room, "What, did I inherit a million bucks?"  
  
"Two. Two million." Willow said with a frown.  
  
"She said I'd be blessed." Buffy smirked.  
  
"Some one will have to name her, she can't continue to speak Aramaic. Not only does she cause him pain," The tall one pointed to Spike, "her tongue calls to demons in the area. Miss Summers you'll have to work a bit."  
  
"Oh joy," Buffy smiled tightly, and headed for her weapons trunk.  
  
Spike gently placed the girl on the bed and wiped her tears. He tapped her nose and grinned, "Cerridwen," He said. "Her name's Cerridwen," Buffy looked at him oddly as he headed out of the door. "I found her," He shrugged and walked out into the night. 


	3. Instructions

More, more insanity, joing me in my wonderful what if world of Buffy. Fans! Please remember that this does not follow the series completely. And of course I do not own ay of the Buffy character's they were not created by me. Cerridwen however is mine. Please let me know what you think.  
  
***************************************************  
  
The taller of the two angels and the heretofore spokesman became serious. "There is something else that I must tell you. The body that was chosen for you is a near exact replica of a very powerful young woman. You will share some of her attributes once you get used to being a human. It is imperative that she is kept safe." The last was spoken directly to Buffy.  
  
"So on top of saving the world, I am supposed to watch her? What do I have the word baby-sitter stamped on my forehead?" Buffy frowned.  
  
"You would do well to heed the orders of He that created you. You were created to do his bidding and none other. Protect this child and see to it the reason for her being is carried out." The silent Angel said. He had stepped forward and pointed an accusing finger at Buffy.  
  
"But what purpose, aside from a lesson in questioning, could possible be served in having her here, on a hell mouth no less?" Giles asked as it appeared the two men were fading away.  
  
"All will be revealed in time." The words seemed to hang in the air, for the two angels had vanished.  
  
Willow began to teach the girl how to eat. "All I get is that it was no coincidence that Spike found her," She said and handed her a cup of water.  
  
"Yeah well I had better get hunting; we can't leave demons running free in Sunnydale." Buffy said and stalked out. She had to find Spike they would more likely need each other before the night was done.  
  
******************************************  
  
Giles opened one of the large suitcases the two angels had left behind and gasped at the sumptuous cloth inside. These were her clothes. There seemed to be yards of cloth, for just one skirt. Willow frowned, it seemed that every time she came near to emptying her suitcase, it was refilled. "we should put her in these, she can't very well walk around in these sheets." Giles said as he handed Willow the skirt and began to search through the cloth for a matching top.  
  
"well we can solve that, she can't walk remember." Willow tried to make light of the situation. Cerridwen had not stopped sobbing since Spike had left a second time. "He will be back you know," She told the angel, "He lives here."  
  
"Lives... well one would hope that he would live wherever he is as opposed to dying." Cerridwen's brow furrowed as she tried to figure out Willow's meaning.  
  
"Ah well, that's a funny thing about Spike you see he's not exactly..." Willow began  
  
"Why is everyone in my room?" Dawn said. She had just come in from cheerleading practice and was not looking forward to Buffy's lecture on getting in before dark. Not only was Buffy not around, but people where ion her room and she had no idea who one of them was.  
  
"Oh Dawn hello," Giles moved forward, "Perhaps you would like to come with me, I will explain everything while Willow dresses your new roommate."  
  
"Roommate...What!" Dawn was heard to screech a few moments later. Cerridwen startled as Willow was trying to lace the skirt that folded in odd ways. There were indeed yards of cloth that draped all the way to the floor. Willow had never seen material like it. It shimmered and moved as if it were liquid. It's color was an odd mix of purple ,silver, blue and black often changing colors in the light. The top was cropped just underneath her breasts, but the sleeves were full and covered her hands.  
  
Willow was applying a brush to her long dark hair when Dawn and Giles entered the room with Tara. "Wow," Tara mouthed as Cerridwen looked up and smiled at them.  
  
"Dawn this is Cerridwen, she will be staying with us." Giles said. "Cerridwen this dawn, Buffy's younger sister and Tara, she is a close friend of ours."  
  
"I have honor in gaining your acquaintance." Cerridwen said shy as so many people were converging on her. "What hour would Spike return?" She asked.  
  
Instead of answering Giles scratched his head. "Hmm you speak our language, but your syntax is something to be worked with. I will help you all I can." Giles took her head and showed her how to balance as she shifted on foot in front of the other. "There see your walking, Now let's see if you can navigate stairs." Giles lead her from the room.  
  
"Wow," Tara said again. "Did you see the clothes, that girl dresses like some sort of fairy tale princess."  
  
"I wonder who she is modeled after," Willow began to finish unpacking. "Giles seems to be happy to have a new student, No doubt he has her buried in books. Apparently she can read and speak any language she comes in contact with."  
  
"How do you know that?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Angels are universal, they bring messages of love and hope to everyone around the world, there would be a problem if great tidings of joy could not be understood right," Willow laughed.  
  
"More importantly, Why would God choose to place her here, now?" Tara wondered.  
  
"How about we not question God," Willow looked up at the ceiling as if she could see clear through it. "As we have a prime example of questions downstairs, let's not OK." 


	4. Inherent Innocence

Buffy hacked into a horned demon as Spike held him down. "I think it's done." She said as she had finished hacking it to bits and Spike still held him down. "You seem preoccupied tonight. Would it happen to be the pretty little tear factory at the house that's on your mind?"  
"You know better," Spike growled and headed home, determined to ignore the nagging feelings of guilt he felt for having left her again. They found her seated listening to Giles as he explained the vigorous course of study that they would go through to establish her education. When she noticed Buffy and Spike's entrance, she stood and smiled. "Beautiful," Spike mumbled unaware that Buffy had heard him. Buffy tossed him a frown before walking forward to Giles and Cerridwen, "So how's it going?" She asked as Cerridwen self consciously straightened her skirt. "Beautiful, eh?" She said in an aside to Spike.  
"The material in her clothing," Spike reached out a hand and fingered the skirt. "Soft, yet it moves like liquid and feels like silk, like your hair," he said to Cerridwen. She smiled shyly and looked away, studiously searching through the dictionary that Giles had given her to help her make sense of the language that filled her head  
"Come on, Weeping Beauty. Let's get you off to bed." Buffy took Cerridwen's hand and led her upstairs to Dawn's room where a bed had been set up. Buffy showed her how to lie down and tucked her in. "I know this may be upsetting for you, but really the earth is not as bad as you may believe."  
"When did you stop caring for God's wisdom?" Cerridwen asked as she looked up at Buffy who stood over her bed. "When I found out that my sister was not my sister, When Glory showed up. When I have had more evidence of demons and monsters than anything else." Cerridwen reached up and wiped the tears that she had not known were there. "If there is a dark, there must be a light. What mastermind do you think made you to be who you are? Of course there are bad things on this world and so there are great things made to protect the innocent. God has a master plan for us all; all you have to do is listen to what He wants. It is hard I know, but the human disregard is the reason most angels are upset. How dare you turn your backs." Cerridwen began to sob then. "And yet there is always love and there is always patience. There will always be guardians to protect this race from the bad things. There is genius at work here, if you but care to acknowledge it."  
Buffy smiled, sad that she did not have the conviction she once had, or even half of what Cerridwen displayed. "Good night." was all she could manage, before she left the room in tears.  
"Buffy?" Dawn reached out to her older sister who rushed past her and into her own room. "What did you do to her?" Dawn demanded of the drowsy angel who lay ensconced in her blankets. "My sister has enough to deal with. She doesn't need you to make her feel guilty about the life we live."  
"And what is there to not feel guilty about?" Cerridwen said around a yawn.  
"You know, you got a lot of nerve to show up here, depend on us for support and protection and cast judgments on the way we live. You have been giving us those odd looks. I know you hate humans, but guess what, you are one now, so deal with it and get rid of that holier than thou attitude. If you were so holier you would still be there. And for your information, Spike's not a human, he's a vampire." As Dawn heaved and fought against her own tears, she clenched and unclenched her fist. She stared at the prostrate form upon the bed and felt slight remorse at what she had said, "I'm sorry..." Dawn waited for a response, she walked closer to the bed, "Really, it's just been so difficult lately and things have been..." It was a moment before Dawn realized that Cerridwen was asleep.  
  
***** Giles brought his cup of tea to his lips and paused. "Spike, I would suggest you keep yourself away from her as much as possible." Spike looked up from his tankard of blood. "We don't know what the repercussions of her close association with a vampire would be."  
"What do you expect me to do, old man?" Spike stood and headed for the basement. "I'll protect her like the rest of you lot, and there's nothing you can do to make me stop."  
Buffy held up a stake, "Give me a reason," She said as she pressed it to his heart.  
Spike stood his ground and glared at her, "I found her, I brought her here, and I will protect her with my life."  
Buffy lowered the stake, "No fair. You're already dead. You've got nothing to lose."  
"I've got more than you know," Spike said. He seemed more sad than angry as he left the room. Something about that girl pulled at him. Made him wish there was something that he could do to make sure she remained safe. It was almost as if he were meant to find her. His heart, or what was left of it, wanted nothing more than to remain next to her. He lifted up a swatch of cloth from the original white cloths she arrived in. Spike sighed and placed the cloth into his inside coat pocket. 


End file.
